falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Irmandade de Aço (Centro-Oeste)
|Intro do Fallout Tactics}} A Irmandade de Aço no Centro-Oeste é uma facção dividida da Irmandade de Aço original. Background Depois da derrota do Master, a Irmandade original se encontrou encontraram-se em desacordo com a sua necessidade de sangue novo contra seu código de sigilo tecnológico. O debate foi de ânimo leve. Finalmente, os anciões decidiram contra o compartilhando da tecnologia com o exterior, convencidos de que eles iriam passar pelo que eles tinham antes. Uma discussão mais aprofundada foi desencorajado quando os anciãos ordenaram a minoria que desejavam compartilhar sua tecnologia em uma missão através dos ermos. A Irmandade construiu dirigíveis e enviou a minoria ao Leste, para rastrear e avaliar a extensão da ameaça de super mutante restantes. No entanto, enquanto viajavam ao longo das grandes montanhas, uma grande tempestade danificou o dirigível principal e atirou-o longe de seu curso. O poderoso dirigível foi seriamente danificado, as seções menores foram arrancadas da aeronave principal e nunca mais iriam ser vista. Muitos dos líderes da expedição, incluindo o Paladino Latham, foram perdidos para os ventos. A fração da tripulação que sobreviveu, lutou para manter sua aeronave no ar antes de finalmente cair nos arredores das ruínas de Chicago. Os sobreviventes eventualmente formaram uma nova organização, a qual divergiu imensamente dos ideais da antiga Irmandade. Com o tempo, eles estabeleceram um governo rígido sobre as cidades e vilarejos na área. Depois de longas lutas com incontáveis grupos de invasores, um culto tecnológico de guerreiros conhecido como os Reavers, e um exército de super mutantes liderados por Paladino Latham enlouquecido, um sobrevivente de um dos outros dirigíveis da Irmandade de Aço, em 2198 a Irmandade eventualmente enfrentou seu maior inimigo - um exército robótico comandado pelo Calculator, uma IA enlouquecida do Vault 0 em Colorado. Eventualmente, o exército de robôs foi derrotado e o Calculator pode ter sido destruído ou fundido a uma nova mente. Podendo ser esta a de Warrior ou a de Simon Barnaky. A partir de 2277, o destino da facção dissidente é incerto. A sua diferença do resto da Irmandade e como eles estão dispostos a aceitar não-humanos em suas fileiras. Durante a guerra com o Calculator, as forças da Irmandade do Centro-Oeste consistiam de sobreviventes da expedição, recrutas humanos das tribos e cidades, ghouls, deathclaw conscientes (peludos), alguns super mutantes (diversos recrutas vieram das forças inimigas derrotadas), e legiões de máquinas do Vault 0. Símbolo É dito que no símbolo da Irmandade de Aço, as engrenagens representam seus conhecimentos em engenharia, a espada é sua vontade de se defender, as asas são sua elevada esperança, e o circulo é a plenitude que a torna a Irmandade. Enquanto a Irmandade original usa cores diferentes para cada elemento no símbolo (azul para as asas, cinza para a espada e preto para as engrenagens), a Irmandade do Centro-Oeste usa uma variação monocolor azul. Deve ser destacado que eles também utilizam de uma versão espelhada da insígnia alternadamente com a original, bem como variantes de outras cores (dourado e preto). Ditados * "There is always another enemy." * "There is strength in numbers." * "Better to err on the side of caution." * "There is strength in numbers." Patentes Esquadrões A Irmandade de Aço do Centro-Oeste é baseada em pequenos e versáteis esquadrões enviados para combater inimigos. Eles raramente possuem mais do que dez irmãos. Uma lista aproximada dos mais notáveis, esquadrões nomeados segue (exceto os esquadrões dos jogadores de seis pessoas): * Brimstone - guarda pessoal de Simon Barnaky, composta de paladinos calejados por batalhas. Obliterada em St. Louis. * Dagger - considerada a unidade de elite da Irmandade de Aço do Centro-Oeste. A Dagger squad ajuda o Warrior durante o ataque no Vault 0. Sua cor é azul. * Demon - esquadrão de suporte da Brimstone. Obliterado em St. Louis. * Falcon - outro esquadrão de batalha regular. Foi atribuída a tarefa de guardar Great Bend junto a Smear squad. * Fang - esquadrão pesado enviado a St. Louis. Destruído por um grupo de super mutantes usando foguetes. * Grail - liderado por Paladino Lancelot, este esquadrão pereceu no ataque a Usina Nuclear Buena Vista. A cor do grupo era verde escuro. * Lance - apenas mencionado por Gloria Timmons. * Repo - um esquadrão dedicado a aquisição e transporte de tecnologias valiosas. * Shadow - esquadrão de batalha regular da Irmandade, enviado a Kansas City para garantir a segurança da ogiva nuclear. * Smear - esquadrão de batalha regular da Irmandade, o qual, junto a Shadow squad, foi enviado à Kansas City e mais tarde para a cidade de Great Bend com a Falcon squad, para proteger a cidade dos robôs que poderiam retornar. * Talon - sobre o comando do Paladino Emerald Solo, os Talons conseguiram sobreviver à St. Louis e evacuaram com a ajuda do Warrior. Sua cor é cerceta. * Tusk - um esquadrão de batalha que, junto a Dagger squad, participou da guerra contra o Calculator. Mencionado na demo como como o atribuição final dos membros do esquadrão na demonstração. * Urban - esquadrão de inteligência sobre o comando de Paladino Klotz (também conhecido como Ma Baker), que monitora e confronta atividade de invasores. Holodiscos relacionados * Journal of Sir Latham * General's holodisk to wife Maria Aparições A Irmandade de Aço do Centro-Oeste aparece como a facção principal e a qual o jogador está afiliada no Fallout Tactics. Em Fallout 3, Scribe Reginald Rothchild faz uma menção sobre um pequeno destacamento da Irmandade em Chicago que saiu do radar e divergiu. O único grupo conhecido da Irmandade que operou aos redores de Chicago é a Irmandade de Aço do Centro-Oeste. Em Fallout: New Vegas, Caesar menciona que a Legion capturou um escribas da Irmandade no Leste. O único grupo da Irmandade conhecido a operar próximo e ao leste do território da Legion é a Irmandade de Aço do Centro-Oeste, provavelmente no Colorado. Isto é, considerando o fato de que tanto a Caesar's Legion e a Irmandade do Centro-Oeste foram para Colorado. Em Fallout 4, o incidente dos dirigíveis é mencionado quando perguntando Lancer Captain Kells sobre a história e design da Prydwen. A Irmandade de Aço do Centro-Oeste também deveria aparecer no Fallout Tactics 2 e Fallout Extreme ambos os quais foram cancelados. Bastidores O termo "Irmandade de Aço do Centro-Oeste" nunca é usado no jogo, mas sim, foi criado pelos fãs para diferenciar ela da Irmandade de Aço original. Galeria The_Gathering.jpg|Membros da Irmandade de Aço do Centro-Oeste em um bunker (Fallout Tactics) Fallout - Brotherhood of Steel ships in a storm.png|O acidente do dirigível OperationMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png|Operação da Irmandade de Aço do Centro-Oeste GroupMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png|Uma dupla de um humano e um super mutante FuneralMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png|Funeral na Irmandade de Aço do Centro-Oeste TrainingMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png|Uma sessão de treinamento da Irmandade de Aço do Centro-Oeste Training2MidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png|Uma luta de treinamento com um radscorpion Bosgold.jpg|Insignia dourada alternativa Tactics BoS Zone.png|Um soldado da Irmandade descansando, com um Hummer parado próximo MWBoS RP.png|Um pôster de recrutamento. Scribe.jpg|Arte conceitual de um Scribe (Irmandade do Centro-Oeste, Fallout Tactics) Scribe Female.jpg|Arte conceitual de uma Scribe (Irmandade do Centro-Oeste, Fallout Tactics) Chaps.jpg|Membros da Irmandade do Centro-Oeste descansando. New art 2.jpg|Arte conceitual New art 14.jpg|Arte conceitual New art 15.jpg|Arte conceitual New art 16.jpg|Arte conceitual Fontes Este artigo é baseado principalmente na descrição da Irmandade de Aço do Centro-Oeste no Fallout: Warfare background de Chris Taylor e na intro. en:Brotherhood of Steel (Midwest) pl:Wschodnie Bractwo Stali ru:Братство Стали (Fallout Tactics) Categoria:Irmandade de Aço (Centro-Oeste)